Ninja's Werewolf
by Reesa Uchiha
Summary: Hinata just got transported to Forks after an accident, now being imprinted on by hot/cute wolf she can cope with but being wanted by Aro and Naruto wanting her to be his fake girlfriend to make Sakura jealous, it just was not her day or month. Thank God for her twin brother Neji who would help her if he wasn't being imprinted on himself.


**Hello people this is my first story please treat me well if my writing is bad please blame google translate well .**

**I don't own Twilight and Naruto if I did gaara would have had a great childhood and Jacob and leah would be married**

**Here goes nothing**

**XxxxX**

"I don't really care if I die, no one will miss me" an injured Hinata said out loud to Ryuu and Hiroka.

Ryuu and Hiroka are Hinata's wolves she always had them with her, Ryuu was black and his stomach and foot were silver he had deep blue eyes that could make you freeze of how cold they are(AN: think of damon's eyes from vampire diaries)he is mean to everyone but Hiroka -his mate- and Hinata – his master-Hiroka was snow white and black kind eyes that could see thru you and is like a mother figure to Hinata.(and they were really big two)

No one knows about them not even her own team(you might be confused while Hinata is in the village they hide deep in the woods in a cave behind a waterfall, when she was 12 on a single mas mishon Hinata almost saved an old lady's life they spent a few days the lady gave Hinata them as a thank you and please to take care of them on her last day of life, but they have a bond so strong they could be in each others mind if wanted).

So here she is on on Ryuu's back with a deep gash that runs from her shoulder to her left hip and an out of place arm.

"Please ma lady do not speak like that" Hiroka pleaded with tears in her eyes

"Hinata stop it, you are being selfish do not make Hiroka cry" Ryuu said in a hard voice

"I'm sorry Ryuu, Hiroka I love you" Hinata whispered, then she blacks out

"Ma lady, Ryuu we have got to use the jutsu!" Hiroka yelled at Ryuu.

"….we can't Hiroka" "Ryuu please we have got to save ma lady please" she yell but at the end her voice was barely a whispered as she cries

Ryuu could not stand his lover crying "fine but don't leave my sight Hiroka" "I promise I won't Ryuu" she promised.

So they did the jutsu "_from the power of water, air, earth and fire we leave to a better place in a better world, EARTH"_

**XxxxX**

On this planet 6 graceful people and 10 beautiful wolves were running after a fast red-head woman.

**XxxxX**

As Ryuu and Hiroka landed on_ earth_, they were walking in to the west side of a forest in a river that was soaking their paws.

Then they sensed and smelled something really bad, all of a sudden a red-head came running toward them, Hiroka the only one free had to take charge at the incoming danger because Ryuu was busy carrying their master and was not able to fight.

When they look closer chased by 10 wolves on the north side and 6 graceful people on the south like the red-head coming closer.

When the red-head was close and was about to attack, Hiroka bit her in her shoulder hard and threw her at a tree, she hissed at them turned around and ran.

Hiroka and Ryuu faced the graceful people and beautiful wolves that were a little smaller than them, they kept staring at each other.

The beautiful wolves had curios faces just like the graceful people, a big black wolf and growled at them.

Hiroka talked because she had a feeling like Ryuu was not going to talk "Can you help her?"she asked them all the faces became shocked at her.

"Please" she pleaded as they looked at the Ryuu's back to see a girl bleeding to death.

One blond that looked like he was the leader that got over his shock before the others awnserd turned around to talk to the black wolf "Sam can i have your blessing to come on your land to look at the child" Carlisle asked 'Sam'.

This Sam 'wolf' went behind a tree and came out as a man wearing cut off shorts, walking to the river looking towards Ryuu and Hiroka "Very well then Carlisle, only if me and my pack can come, is that a deal?" Sam asked.

"It is a deal" Carlisle said smiling, he went over the border toward Ryuu but when he was only 1 meter away Ryuu let out a mighty growl "Ryuu we have to let them help her or she will die" Hiroka said to Ryuu, Ryuu unwillingly did as he was told and laid down so Carlisle could reach her.

Jasper immediately ran the direction (a.k.a the forest) with Alice because he can't stand blood.

**Seth P.O.V**

(my first P.O.V. I'm so nervous)

I watched as Carlisle took the girl from the _huge_ blackwolves back the girl was really peal and raven black hair almost blue and was bleeding really bad I did not look at her face _(yet)_, I kind of felt sorry for her, and took her to their house we hesitantly followed them when we got their we split up to go in the house _"Jared, Paul, Collin come with me, Quil and brandy go back to the reservation and the rest of you stay out here and guard the house" _Sam ordered as him and said people phased behind a tree.

I watched as the _huge _wolves went to the side under a tree, the black one laid down with his head on his paws and looked at the white one was phasing in front of the black one.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

(go Carlisle your so sweet)

When I carried her to our home I went upstairs fast with vampire speed and laid her on the hospital-home-bed I had, with the pack

I started checking her and "she had a huge gas on her shoulder and out of place bone on her left arm" I said to them Sam nodded.

I took a needle to start and sewing after I told them they could sit in which they decline nicely.

After one and a half hour of sewing and putting a bandage plus popping her arm back in place and rolling a bandage on that to I was done, I also had to gave her some blood that I bought is was really hard fiding her kind of blood it was really rare.

After three hour of awkwardness I heard a noise of a waking heartbeat It was weak, everyone also heard it.

Everyone looked at each other a was standing up slowly (Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Jacob were here already)and went upstairs to see the newcomer.(Jacob was outside in wolf form and)

**Hinata P.O.V.**

(yay I really really love her)

I woke up in a unknown room, well for me anyway, my side was hurting me so was my arm I looked at them they were all bandage up and their was a weird machine with blood hooked up to me I tog at it to get scared then I heard voices, were ware Ryuu and Hiroka, I jumped of the and ran to the window I opened it and duct on the window still just as the door opened and 12 pare of eyes they were shocked to see me on the window still their were 7 graceful looking people, 1 normal looking girl and and 3 big guys when I saw them I became really sacred I remember what happened _the 'huge man swung his sword at me and it made contact with my skin and made a huge gash and he stepped on my arm and twisted he's feet as I screamed'_ one blond man from the group of graceful people stepped forward "miss please think what your are doing" he said I think he thought I was suicidal in a twisted way thought it was funny and even funnier I that I understood what he was saying I giggled and they look at mi strangely.

My side starts to hurt and I stop, then I looked at the _big_ men, I turned around and whistled and whit out a second thought I jumped I twirled then I landed on the ground my side starts to hurt again I looked to see it started bleeding again (she had new clothes on) but I ignored and ran to the tree were I saw Ryuu and Hiroka and they started stand up and I jumped on them.

I hug them real tight but kinda hard seeing as they are so _huge._

'_I miss you guys so much ' I told them_

"We missed you to ma lady" Hiroka said(she has tears in her eyes) while Ryuu just nods.

Every one was outside minus Jasper and Alice again, "thank you for helping ma lady" Hiroka said while Ryuu again only nods

Hinata was nod hiding behind Ryuu's leg "is she oke?" Bella asked "she is fine but it seems her wound has bean reopened" Ryuu said it was the first time everyone heard him talk _'tell them thank you please Hiroka' _I said"she says thank you" Hiroka told him.

"Hinata come in introduce yourself" Ryu said to me,_ 'o-oke Ryuu' _I said.

I shyly come introduce myself every one was straring at me a looked even some wolves '_I didn't not see then before' _i said as Hiroka giggled "maybe because you ware to busy jumping from a window still to notice" she said I blushed and looked at them all plus the wolves that are smaller than Ryuu and Hiroka but there was this sandy colored wolf that was staring at me really strangelyi could not look away "ma lady its rude to stare" Ryuu stated simply I turned bright red and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare".

They looked at me funnie "ma lady your name" Hiroka said "sorry" I said "ma lady please stop saying sorry for something that is not your mistake" "I'm sorry" Hiroka sigh "right…..um…..eto…my name is Hinata i-it's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for threatening my wounds" I say the blond man from before stepped to take my hand his hand was ice cold I was starting to see black spots, "hello hinata my name is Carlisle…."he says but Hiroka was running forward she must have seen that I was going to faint than, I blacked out from the loss of blood.

**Seth P.O.V**

When she came out from behind the _huge _the wolf and a saw that her eyes, I knew I imprinted

**I hoped you like it if you don't i'm not going to continue writing untill i get 10 reviews i was inspired by ****werewolvesfanatic ****and**** Silver Winged Eve ****so this storie is kind of for them if i get reviews from them i will keep on writting **


End file.
